


裙底

by yinwo



Category: all嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo





	裙底

白色的宽松上衣，大大的领口裸着细细的锁骨，胸前的布料透着白软的两片乳肉，小小的鼓起，乳头微微的顶着衣服衬出一点弧度，色情极了。

下身是一条粉色的超短裙配长筒袜，裙子和长袜之间大腿的肌肤白花花的晃的人眼晕，裙子太短了，稍微动作就能看到裙底风光，他没有穿内裤。

龚子棋的目光太色情了，像是有实体，带着滚烫的温度一寸一寸舔舐他的身体，带着要把他吞吃入腹的热烈，阿云嘎羞得很，白嫩嫩的手拉着裙子边，想把它往下扯，藏在袜子里的脚趾不自觉的蜷缩着。

“嘎嘎，过来。”龚子棋的声音微微喑哑，他的阴茎硬的生疼，他直勾勾的盯着阿云嘎走过来时摇曳的涟漪，盯着阿云嘎的裙底。

阿云嘎张开腿跨坐在龚子棋的大腿上，对着他有些甜蜜的一笑，“子棋。”阿云嘎伸着藕白的手搂住他的脖子，漂亮的脸凑近，用鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，呼吸交缠泛起粘稠的暧昧。

龚子棋按着阿云嘎和他接了个吻，舌头往他的嘴里捅，吮吸着他的舌头，舔咬他的嘴唇，吻的他舌尖发麻，一点来不及吞咽的涎液从他红润的唇边流下，就被龚子棋舔去。

龚子棋的手从裙摆下钻了进去，他的手很大，带着一点薄茧，阿云嘎裙子里光着，摸进去就是光滑细腻的皮肤，他的腿根微微的颤，龚子棋揉捏了几下，就把手指探到他的穴口，湿漉漉的一插就被含进去。

“刚刚自己弄过了？嘎嘎怎么这么骚？”龚子棋笑着吻他，阿云嘎羞的把脸躲开埋在他的颈窝，龚子棋咬着阿云嘎红通通的耳尖，手指在阿云嘎的软穴里翻搅带起咕叽咕叽的水声，娇嫩的穴肉紧紧的吸吮着他的手指。

阿云嘎湿着眼呼吸急促，听到龚子棋的轻笑，“宝贝，放松一点。别夹那么紧。”他拍拍阿云嘎圆鼓鼓的屁股，“放松啊，宝贝。”然后又插了两根手指进他的穴里搅弄。

阿云嘎撒娇似的埋在他颈窝哼哼唧唧，听话的放松后穴让龚子棋的手指进的更顺。

虽然已经做了很多次，可是阿云嘎的穴总是很紧，加上龚子棋鸡巴又大，如果不扩张充分，操一会阿云嘎就会哭着撒娇说受不了。

龚子棋虽然已经硬的生疼，但是还是很细致的插在阿云嘎的穴里给他扩张，另一只手隔着衣服揉上他圆乎乎的胸乳，他从刚刚看到阿云嘎的第一眼就馋这对胸。

龚子棋的指腹故意摩着阿云嘎的乳头，没两下就感觉到他的乳头硬起来，龚子棋低头吮住他的一边乳头，隔着衣服舔的水淋淋的，又舔又咬，吸了好一会，才把他的衣服撩起，让他含着衣角，自己埋在他柔软的胸前吮吻。

阿云嘎的后穴已经开始淋淋的往外流水了，龚子棋拉下拉链，粗大的阴茎就抵在他湿润柔软的穴口，阿云嘎把手搭在他的肩上，对他笑了笑，舔了舔自己的唇，轻轻的滑下自己的身体到他的胯间。

“子棋…”阿云嘎抬着汪汪的眼对他笑，满脸潮红，白生生的手解他衬衣下面的扣子，露出那对腹肌上翅膀，然后伸着舌头凑近去舔，一下一下往下舔，舔一下龚子棋的阴茎就跳一下，湿淋淋的粘液蹭着他的脸，阿云嘎红着脸摸上他狰狞丑陋的阴茎，龚子棋的喉结上下一滚，眼神一暗，直直把阴茎捅进他湿红的嘴唇。

阿云嘎努力的张大嘴，手放在阴茎根部，让龚子棋的阴茎进的很深，然后就伸着舌头舔着吸着，努力的吞吐着，阿云嘎的技术一般，可是看着阿云嘎给他口交的样子就已经非常超过了，龚子棋呼吸粗重，忍不住挺胯在他的嘴里冲撞。

龚子棋操的很激烈，深喉让阿云嘎有点难受，虽然是自己先开始可是有点想躲，但龚子棋按着他，他没有办法逃避，只能努力的张大嘴吞咽，汪汪的眼睛一边掉眼泪，一边委委屈屈的看他。

龚子棋看着阿云嘎可怜可爱的样子，又插了几下就把阴茎抽出来，指腹摩挲他红润润的嘴唇，湿湿的是他阴茎上的液体，“要口交的又是你，受不了又是你，嗯？”

阿云嘎皱了皱鼻子，扁着嘴，“难受…”龚子棋笑起来，手指伸进他的湿热的嘴，被他含住，柔软的舌头像小猫一样舔他。

阿云嘎裸着上身，胸乳微微隆起，像是初发育的少女，乳头又小又粉，嫩嫩的挺着，细细的腰白的发光，穿着粉色短裙由于跪坐的姿势滑上去大半，该遮的都没遮住，稀疏的草丛里一根阴茎湿淋的挺立着，沾着自己射出来的白浊，裹着白色长筒袜的长腿又细又直，像个漂亮又情色的洋娃娃。

“宝贝，坐上来。”龚子棋粗哑着声音，喉咙里像是火在烧，他想把阴茎捅进洋娃娃的屁股。

阿云嘎对他甜甜的笑了笑，摇摇的站起身，背对着他，手轻轻的掀起裙子，露着肥嫩柔软的屁股，粉色的花水淋淋的翕张着。

阿云嘎能感受到龚子棋盯着他的屁股，目光带着滚烫的温度，烧的他不自觉蜷缩着脚趾，觉得有点站不稳，心里有点羞，犹豫着想把裙子放下。

龚子棋看着阿云嘎湿软的穴，摇晃的细腰，掐着他的腰就往自己胯间按，阴茎深深的捅进去，然后被层层的温热的软肉紧紧包裹，也没等阿云嘎适应就挺胯开始抽插。

太过突然阿云嘎忍不住惊叫出声，“等、等一下！”龚子棋只是轻笑着亲吻他的侧颈，阴茎用力的进进出出，胯部拍打他的臀瓣发出情色而粘腻的啪啪声。

阿云嘎的敏感点很浅，龚子棋怎么肏都会擦过，所以没多久阿云嘎就哭着射了一次，龚子棋轻声笑了笑，舔着他的脖子，牵着他的手压在他的小腹，然后挺腰往他的小腹顶，撞的微微凸起，“感受到了吗，宝贝？”

龚子棋压低了声音，“大不大？喜欢不喜欢？”阿云嘎红着脸不回答，龚子棋笑着吸吮他越来越红的耳朵，“我真喜欢你，宝贝。”


End file.
